


puzzle piece

by honeeeylocust



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, UGH THEYRE JUST IN LOVE, brief mentions of skipping meals or not eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeeeylocust/pseuds/honeeeylocust
Summary: Evan's hands are cold."I- move, you'reso.. Cold," Connor says, but it's less that he's saying it and more like he's sighing it out all at once. Losing all his breath, completely deflated.OR: Long legs, Evan and Connor being really gay,  and 'earning'  love.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags pls!!!

Connor's never really been held so close to anyone. Not like this.

Throughout his childhood, it was always how not-manly it was to seek affection from people. Love was a privilege Connor had to earn, after all. Especially if it was his father's.

In his first few relationships, short lived but hot, shimmering and twirling, Connor didn't remember much things like how he felt now. There was heat, sure, but this was. This was something else.

Warmth.

Was there a difference?

  
  


There should be a difference.

Connor is on top of Evan.

That's what he first realizes, when he wakes up. Evan and his sand dust freckles, Evan and his pretty brown eyes, Evan and his nice shoulders and good back and sturdy chest.

Evan is sturdy.

Connor is not. He's nearly never been at the right weight for his age, for no reason at all or for plenty. He's not the type of person you can lean onto and expect-  _ trust-  _ to catch you.

But Evan is sturdy. 

And he's also scratching a warm hand into the side of Connor's hair, which is just. Wonderful. He feels like he's melting, like he's just a candle that keeps on burning and burning and burning, and Evan is the fire, keeping him lit.

Evan traces his hands down to his waist, holding Connor just so, like he's  _ delicate.  _ He's never been treated so softly before. 

Evan's hands are cold.

"I-  _ move,  _ you'reso.. Cold," Connor says, but it's less that he's saying it and more like he's sighing it out all at once. Losing all his breath, completely deflated.

Evan, sleepily, makes a 'hm?' Noise and moves his hands back to Connor's back, and no, that's no good. Even though Connor just said that he's cold it's like.. Fine. It's good. They're under the covers. They can warm up.

Connor's lips are open and he tries to move himself up, because he's so helpless and he just wants to be kissed, and Evan is barely kissing him back, but it's there. They're lazy, against one another, like crooked puzzle pieces that were jammed too close and can't part now.

  
  


Connor aggressively sticks a leg between Evan's, because he's so  _ warm,  _ but Evan bitches about how mean that was. Connor huffs. "Shut up. You're so- you're so warm, so nice, love you." Connor breathes, pushing his head into the crook of Evan's neck, because he wants to feel Everything. Every nook and cranny, every curve and bump. He wants to remember it all. 

  
  


Evan dully presses soft lips to the top of Connor's head, and Connor pushes into it, humming.

"I love you," Evan whispers, and Connor nods in agreement.

  
  


And Connor thinks he could stay like this forever. Thinks he could stay with Evan like two crooked puzzle pieces forever.

  
  


He also thinks that just maybe, he won't have to earn this love.

Maybe he deserves it. To be loved like this.

  
  


He doesn't quite think it yet, but maybe if he says it to himself enough, maybe he can try.

He can try.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading!!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
